Hell In My Live
by iza-ken-twinsdevil
Summary: bagaimana kehidupan naruto bersama teman-temannya ketika mereka harus berhadapan dengan pemilik kost yang aneh dan para penghuninya?  warning: Gaje, OOC, Shonen ai, Yaoi, Alur kecepatan,Impoten, Kegilaan,...  pairing :SasuNaru,NejiGaara,ShikaKiba,Itakyuu.


Khe… khu … khe… khu…. Ohayou minna_san…

Zaken_Der Lucifer boys come back, pasti kalian kangen sama kami ya *narsis mode: on*…

Cerita ini mengisahkan kehidupan dan pengalaman Naruto *tokoh anime kegemaran authors*…

Authors : " Sama siapa coba tebak? "

Readers: " Kaga usah banyak bacot buruan." *nge _ death glare*

Authors : *pundung di kolong meja*

Okhe, jangan pedulikan authors yang gaje mendingan langsung baca saja ya…

Disclaimer :

Ya, kalau Naruto punya kami bakal kami buat dia berpasangan dengan semua seme dan uke yang ada…

khe…khu… asyiknya kalau jadi nyata…

*diboom di tempat dan langsung mati*

Warning

Gaje, OOC, Shonen ai, Yaoi, Garing, Alur kecepatan, Typo(s), Lemah jantung, Impoten, Kegilaan

dan bla… bla… bla …

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !

Rate :

T ke M ke T ke M lagi

khe… khu… kami akan membuat sesuatu yang spesial…

Ken : " Ditambah tomat yang banyak."

Iza : *mukul kepala Ken*

Ken : "Woi, sakit toa.."

Iza : "Eh, lo pikir nasi goreng apa tambah tomat."

Ken : "Ah sama saja, tomat I Love U…" *teriak pake toa masjid*

Iza : " Ck… kembaran gue sarap."

Ken : *masih teriak-teriak gaje*

Readers : *sweatdrop dengan tidak elitnya*

Genre :

Romance, Humor*maap kalau nanti garing*, General und semuanyaaaaaaaaaa saja….

Readers : "Berisik."

Authors : *manjat pohon*

Pairing :

SasuNaru, NejiGaara, ShikaKiba, and ItaKyuu…

*nggak ada Kyuu, nggak rame*

Authors : "keren kan."

Readers : "Alah, nyontek dari iklan aja bangga."

Authors : *langsung nyemplung ke sumur*

Summary :

" Kehidupan Naruto dengan teman-teman kostnya. "

" Bagaimana kisahnya, langsung datang ke TPA eee TKP "

Cerita ini kami buat :

untuk semua Readers dan uke-uke tercinta, tersayang dan terapa saja kami

( Bheppu, Chibi, Chubby, Cute, Little, Kissue, Rhacute, dan Sweet)

Nah, itu nama uke-uke kami lucu kan.

Readers : " Kalian mau buat harem ya?"

Authors : *nyengir gaje*

**HELL IN MY LIVE**

By: Zaken_Twinsdevil

**Chepter 1**

**Naruto POV**

Kehidupanku hanya berjalan seperti biasa, tidak ada suatu hal yang terlihat berbeda. Aku hanya seorang mahasiswa jurusan mipa yang pergi, pulang, dan tinggal di kost kosan ditemani oleh aniki yang juga berkuliah dan dua orang sahabat baikku.

Panjang lebar aku bercerita tapi belum memperkenalkan diri, aku adalah Namikaze Naruto. Aku hanyalah seorang mahasiswa berusia 18 tahun yang biasa saja, Aku tinggal dengan anikiku di sebuah apartemen yang sederhana. Kedua orang tua kami adalah pengusaha sukses yang menyebabkan mereka sangat sibuk dan jarang berkumpul bersama dengan kami.

Karena itulah aku dan aniki lebih memilih untuk hidup di sebuah apartemen kecil di sebuah daerah yang bernama Konoha. Jarak antara konoha dan Tokyo memerlukan waktu sekitar 7 jam jika ditempuh dengan perjalanan darat.

Aniki ku bernama Namikaze Kyuubi, walaupun ia bersikap cuek dan terkesan tidak peduli padaku. Tapi menurutku dia adalah orang yang sangat pengetian dan penuh kasih sayang dari semua orang yang pernah kulihat dan kutemui. Karena itulah aku selalu berusaha mendapatkan prestasi agar bisa membuat aniki bangga dan tidak sia-sialah pengorbanannya mendidikku yang selama ini menggantikan peran orangtua kami yang selalu sibuk.

Kedua orang tuaku bernama Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki atau Namikaze Kushina, mereka adalah dua pengusaha yang sangat super duper sibuk. Dulu ketika kami masih tinggal bersama, kami hanya dapat berkumpul paling lama adalah satu jam. Hah, kadang aku berfikir apa Tousan dan Kaasan lebih menyayangi pekerjaannya dari pada kami.

Aku juga memiliki beberapa teman-teman yang sangat baik dan pengertian. Ketika mereka tahu aku dan kakakku tinggal di apartemen, mereka juga berbondong-bondong ikut tinggal di apartemen kami. Mereka adalah Sabaku No Gaara dan Inuzuka Kiba, kedua sahabatku ini memiliki sifat berbeda yang sangat unik, Kiba yang seperti petasan lepas dan Gaara yang dingin seperti kulkas.

Hidup dan kisahku pasti terdengar sangat biasa dan tidak menarik menurut kalian, Tapi semua berubah saat kejadian itu. Ya, kejadian yang tak hanya mengubah hidupku saja tetapi juga hidup aniki dan kedua sahabatku. Kehidupan baruku pun di mulai saat ini juga…

Apartement zyoboku beberapa minggu yang lalu...

**Normal POV**

Siang itu matahari bersinar sangat panas dan terik, keadaaan ini seperti suatu hal yang tak menentu yang sering terjadi. Nampaknya perputaran musim belum terjadi secara teratur dan merata. Karena kemarin baru saja Konoha diguyur hujan yang sangat lebat dan sekarang disinari panas yang sangat mencolok.

Tapi semua itu tidak menyebabkan aktivitas terganggu dan berhenti seketika tetapi malah semakin cepat dan ramai. Seluruh pandangan beralih dari jalan-jalan kota, kini lebih memantapkan pandangan pada segerombolan atau lebih tepatnya keempat pemuda yang tengah mengobrol santai disebuah bangku taman salah satu universitas terbaik Konoha.

"Aaaaaaargh! Dasar dosen sialan! Baru saja tanganku beristirahat karena mengerjakan tugas yang menumpuk darinya, kini ia sudah menambah tugas lagi!" gerutu pemuda berambut cokelat dengan tato segitiga tiga terbalik di wajahnya. Ketiga pemuda yang lain hanya menghela nafas mendengar ucapan pemuda petasan lepas tersebut.

"Kau jangan hanya mengeluh Kiba, aku dan Naruto juga mendapatkan tugas yang tak kalah banyak darimu," kata pemuda berambut merah dengan tato lope di dahinya.

"Tapi, kau dan Naruto itu punya otak yang sangat cerdas Gaara. Sedangkan aku ah, aku tak yakin masuk kategori cerdas. Atau malah jangankan cerdas, pintar saja tidak," kata pemuda bernama Kiba tersebut sembari menggaruk kedua kepalanya tanda frustasi.

"Bukannya itu sama saja Kiba, aku juga sebenarnya bosan dengan tugas yang menumpuk seperti itu. Tapi bagaimana lagi, ancaman Anko sensei tidak akan meluluskan kita dalam mata kuliah yang diajarnya jika kita berani walaupun hanya sekali saja tidak mengerjakan tugas darinya," kata pemuda berambut pirang dengan mata biru cerah bernama Naruto.

"Khe…khe…kalian ini, jangan mengeluh saja. Kenapa tidak kalian bunuh dan mutilasi saja wanita sialan itu," kali ini yang berbicara adalah pemuda yang mirip dengan Naruto tetapi memiliki ciri yang sedikit berbeda, ia memiliki mata berwarna merah dengan rambut orange terang.

Dan tak lupa satu hal lagi yang membedakan, yaitu kulitnya berwarna putih sedangkan Naruto berwarna tan eksotik.

Ketiga pemuda lain langsung mengarahkan padangan tak lupa death glare karena saran gila yang diberikan oleh Kyuubi kakak kandung Naruto.

"Jangan memberi saran yang menyesatkan aniki. Kami bukan IBLIS seperti mu," kata Naruto memberi penekanan pada kata iblis. Ucapan Naruto tersebut hanya dibalas dengan seringai mengerikan oleh Kyuubi membuat ketiga pemuda tesebut bergidik ngeri dan mewanti-wanti apa yang akan terjadi.

"Sudah, lebih baik kita pulang. Nampaknya aku sedang trauma dengan yang namanya kampus untuk saat ini," kata Kiba dengan gaya yang dibuat seolah tersiksa dan sukses membuat ketiga pemuda yang lain muntah masal.

Keempat pemuda berparas manis dan imut tersebut segera melangkahkan kaki mereka meninggalkan tempat yang sedari tadi dijadikan kawasan mangkal tersebut, menuju apartement tempat mereka tinggal.

-In Apartemen…-

Keempat pemuda tersebut kaget dengan kondisi di tempat tinggal mereka saat ini. Para penghuni lain tengah berkemas-kemas dan sesekali mengumpat pada pemilik apartement yang dengan congak berdiri dan menatap sinis ke arah mereka. Walaupun mereka sudah memiliki kemungkinan terburuk dalam kepala mereka, tetap saja mereka berharap hal itu tidak terjadi.

Naruto berjalan mendekati seorang lelaki tua yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat meraka guna menanyakan tentang semua hal yang terjadi.

"Pak, ada apa ini? " tanya Naruto pada seorang lelaki tua yang sedang menjinjing sebuah kardus besar.

"Pemilik apartemen itu, menjual apartemen ini kepada perusahaan besar yang mana nantinya akan dibangun sebuah hotel berbintang," jelas kakek tersebut sembari bersiap melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempatnya berpijak saat itu juga.

"Lalu kami harus tinggal dimana brengsek!" terdengar umpatan dari penghuni apartement yang lain.

"Hah, aku tidak peduli kalian akan tinggal dimana. Bahkan kalian mati sekalipun aku tidak peduli, yang aku pedulikan adalah lekas pergi sebelum kalian ikut aku ratakan dengan tanah," kata pria yang diketahui sebagai pemilik kos.

Kiba yang tidak bisa menahan emosi langsung berjalan mendekati lelaki itu sambil sesekali mengumpat dengan bahasa yang tak jelas.

"Hei, lelaki tua brengsek. Jangan seenaknya sendiri kau, kami ini manusia," kata Kiba dengan suara lantangnya.

"Siapa bilang kalian binatang, tapi wajar saja memang kalian seperti binatang," kata pria tersebut sembari tersenyum sinis kearahnya.

"Kau..."

Kiba berniat menerjang pria tersebut, dan menghajar pria tersebut sampai mati. Tapi niatan tersebut tidak terlaksana karena ia telah dihadang oleh pengawal pria pemilik apartemen tersebut.

"Sial," umpat Kiba sembari berjalan menuju kearah Naruto, Kyuubi, dan Gaara.

"Sudahlah bocah doggy, kau jangan terlalu mengerutu," celetuk Kyuubi sembari mengambil ponsel miliknya dan menekan beberapa angka yang beruntun menjadi nomor telepon seseorang.

"Aku bukan anjing, Kyuu nii," kata Kiba sembari berniat menyerbu sang empunya celetuk . Kyuubi yang menyadari hal itu langsung memasang posisi siaga miliknya, yang langsung mendapat hadiah jitakan mentahan mentah dari sang adik tercinta Naruto.

Kyuubi yang mendapatkan jitakan maut langsung melemparkan death glare kebanggaannya kepada sang adik tercinta a.k.a Naruto.

"Kenapa kau menganiaya kakakmu?" tanya Kyuubi sembari mengelus kepalanya.

"Aku hanya meredam amarah," kata Naruto dengan santainya. Pertengkaran antara Namikaze bersaudara pun tidak dapat dihindarkan, Gaara yang melihat hal itu hanya mengelus dada dan berkomat-kamit sembari berjalan kedalam apartemen untuk mengemasi barang-barangnya.

Dengan langkah geram, keempat pemuda tersebut berjalan meninggalkan apartement tersebut. Kepala mereka sudah cukup pusing dengan semua tugas dari dosen mereka, kini mereka harus dihadapkan pada dilema tidak memiliki tempat tinggal. Mereka terus berjalan, melangkahkan kaki kemanapun sesuai dengan arah dan tujuan angin.

-Universitas Konoha…-

Semenjak kejadian tersebut, keempat pemuda tersebut terpaksa harus tinggal di tenda yang mereka buat tentunya dengan keadaan yang sangat mengenaskan karena empat pemuda harus berbagi tempat tidur satu sama lain.

Mudah bagi Gaara dan Kyuubi karena mereka adalah tipe manusia yang sangat menyukai hal-hal dan termasuk dalam suatu golongan orang yang normal dan damai.

Namun malang bagi Naruto dan Kiba yang memiliki seni tersendiri dalam tidur. Mulai dari gaya kung fu seperti Bruce Lee, sampai gaya senam ala Betty Tilarso, akibatnya ketika bangun tubuh mereka serasa memanggul gedung tempat mereka kuliah.

Karena kondisi yang tidak memungkinkan untuk tinggal di tempat itu terlalu lama, keempat pemuda itu pun memutuskan untuk mencari tempat tinggal baru.

"Bagaimana, apa kau menemukan tempat kost baru yang mungkin dapat kita tinggalli? " tanya Kiba pada Gaara ketika mereka baru saja mendudukkan diri di bangku taman.

"Yang aku tahu, sekitar 4 km dari universitas ini ada sebuah tempat kost yang bisa digunakan sebagai tempat tinggal," kata Gaara dengan tampang cool kembanggaannya. Mendengar penuturan Gaara tersebut membuat Naruto menghentikan aksi membaca buku miliknya.

"Bagus, ayo kita kesana! Senangnya punya tempat tinggal baru," kata Naruto dengan cengiran khas miliknya.

"Tapi apa kalian tahu, jika tempat kost selalu punya kejutan," kata Kyuubi sembari menyeringai layaknya iblis.

"Jangan menakut-nakuti kami seperti itu aniki," kata Naruto dengan nada sarkatik.

"Tapi, benar juga apa yang dikatakan Kyuu nii Naruto. Aku pernah dengar kost kosan yang Gaara sebutkan tadi memiliki fasilitas yang lengkap tapi selalu saja penghuni baru dibuat tidak betah dan langsung pergi," kata Kiba sembari memasang pose berfikir.

"Kau juga jangan menakuti seperti itu Kiba," kata Naruto sembari menatap kiba dengan tatapan mangiba.

"Sudahlah kalian, seburuk apapun tempat itu pasti kita dapat mengatasinya. Daripada kita harus tinggal di tenda selama kita kuliah," kata Gaara.

"Ya, benar yang Gaara ucapkan. Kita tidak selamanya bisa tinggal dan hidup dalam tenda yang sempit itu," kata Naruto.

"Khe…khe…khe…kalau begitu, kenapa harus lama-lama di tempat sialan ini. Ayo segera menuju neraka," kata Kyuubi dengan semangat empat lima dan sukses membuatnya mendapatkan death glare again.

Keempat pemuda itupun segera melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju tempat kost-kostsan yang akan menjadi tempat tinggal semantara mereka sampai lulus kuliah nanti.

-Tempat kost kosan…-

Setelah berputar-putar mencari tempat kost baru, keempat pemuda tersebut akhirnya menghembuskan nafas lega saat menemukan sebuah bangunan yang lumayan besar berwarna cokelat. Secara serempak keempat pemuda tersebut melangkahkan kaki menuju bangunan berwarna cokelat tersebut.

Langkah mereka terhenti saat membaca sebuah tulisan yang sangat amat entahlah author bingung menuliskannya terpampang jelas di depan sebuah gerbang yang diyakini oleh mereka berempat sebagai pintu masuk.

'Sarang penuh cinta'

Tuliskan tersebut sontak membuat keempat pemuda tersebut sweatdrop dan tepar mania, nampaknya topeng cool milik Gaara telah pecah perlahan-lahan. Sekarang yang ada di dalam kepala keempat pemuda tersebut adalah ' Kami-sama pasti kau sangat membenci kami '. Keempat pemuda tersebut hanya mampu mneglus dada membaca seraya berdoa dalam hati.

"Errrr, nama yang aneh. Pasti pemiliknya orang yang aneh," kata Kiba sembari mengelap keringat yang mulai mengalir dari keningnya.

"Kurasa juga seperti itu, apa sebaiknya kita pergi saja," kata Naruto sembari mengenggam jemari Kyuubi.

"Khu…khu…takut ha?" tanya Kyuubi dengai seringai anehnya.

"Jangan mengodanya terus Kyuu-nii, kau tak lihat keringat mengalir dari dahinya," kata Gaara masih dengan ekspresi cool miliknya sembari menatap kearah Naruto.

"Khe…khe…benar juga," kata Kyuubi masih dengan seringainya.

Keempat pemuda tersebut kembali memperhatikan tempat yang akan menjadi kost-kostsan tersebut. Walaupun nama kost tersebut cukup aneh, tapi bangunan miliknya masih sangat bagus dengan dekorasi yang anggun dan elegan, perpaduan warna catnya juga sangat bagus dan pas.

Selain itu juga tempat kost ini memiliki halaman yang luas dan sebuah bangku taman yang sangat unuik karena dibuat menyatu dengan sebuah pohon besar. Sekilas tampak tak ada yang aneh dengan tempat kost ini.

"Ah, nampaknya hanya bagus dibagian luar saja," gumam Kiba sembari melirik kearah kanan dan kiri. Keempat pemuda tersebut kembali berjalan sampai mereka dihentikan secara paksa oleh sebuah lukisan yang sangat amat menyedihkan.

Lukisan yang mereka lihat adalah seorang pria ataupun wanita tidak dapat diidentifikasi lebih lanjut tengah memeluk seekor ular yang sangat amat besar ditemani beberapa puluh ular kecil dan yang lebih parah terdapat sebuah tulisan 'LADY OROCHI with MANDA'.

Duo Namikaze, seorang Sabaku dan Seorang Inuzuka langsung mati seketika ketika menbaca tulisan yang sangat amat aneh dan menyedihkan tersebut, hanya satu harapan mereka saat ini jangan sampai mereka bertemu dengan orang yang berada dalam lukisan tersebut.

Karena sepertinya mereka akan mengalami kesialan tanpa henti jika bertemu dengan seseorang dengan gender tak jelas seperti itu.

Mereka masih cengoh menatap lukisan tersebut sampai sebuah suara mengintrupsi mereka,

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" mendengar suara yang mengintrupsi keempat pemuda tersebut langsung mengarahkan pandangan pada sosok tersebut.

Betapa syok mereka saat mengetahui siapa yang menyapa mereka, seorang pria bukan wanita lebih tepatnya seorang banci tengah tersenyum dengan 'manisnya' mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah mereka.

"K-kau si-siapa?" tanya Naruto dengan suara terbata-bata.

"Aku adalah Orochimaru," keempat pemuda tersebut hanya membatin 'apa semua orang yang menghuni tempat ini berbentuk seperti dia'

"Oh, tuan Orochimaru kami…" belum sempat Naruto melanjutkan kata-katanya Orochimaru sudah menyelanya.

"Jangan tuan Orochimaru, cukup panggil Lady Orochi," kata Orochimaru sembari berpose layaknya seorang model profesional.

Mendengar ucapan Orochimaru tersebut sukses membuat keempat pemuda tersebut membatu seketika, Tapi cepat-cepat mereka kembali menjadi diri mereka kembali mengumpulkan kesadaran, takut-takut sang banci akan memulai aksinya merape meraka saat sedang membatu.

Dan jika itu terjadi dapat dipastikan tidak akan ada nama bahkan berita tentang OROCHIMARU karena sang empunya nama tengah dikirim dengan sangat amat 'hormat' ke dalam dimensi yang tak mungkin terdeteksi.

"Baiklah, Lady Orochi saya Naruto, ini kedua teman saya Kiba dan Gaara serta aniki saya Kyuubi," kata Naruto sembari menunjuk ketiga pemuda lain satu persatu.

"Lalu tujuan kalian kemari apa? " tanya Oraochimaru dengan nada suara yang dibuat semenggoda mungkin dan hal itu sukses membuat authors mati kejang-kejang.

"Kami mencari tempat kost, dan kami dengar tempat ini masih memiliki ruangan," kata Gaara dengan wajar cool kebanggaannya mencoba untuk tetap bertahan agar tidak muntah melihat wajah Orochimaru yang bahkan lebih buruk dari hewan-hewan di Ragunan.

"Ya, benar memang ada tapi hanya sebuah kamar saja, " kata Orochimaru sembari memasang pose berfikir yang sangat amat menjijikan. Bagaimana Tidak, jika ia berfikir sembari mengibas-ngibaskan rambut panjangnya layaknya iklan shampo.

Keempat pemuda itu hanya berdoa semoga hewan yang beranak pinak dalam kepala makhluk jadi-jadian tersebut tidak bertebaran kemana-mana akibat adegan kibas-kibasan rambut yang dilakukan oleh sang penunggu pohon jengkol a.k.a Orochimaru.

"Ya, tidak apa kami ambil. Bisakah Lady Orochi mengantarkan kami pada pemilik kosnya?" tanya Kiba sembari mewanti-wanti mulutnya akan mengalami alergi ketika mengucapkan kata kramat tersebut.

Orochimaru yang mendengarkan penuturan Kiba tersebut langsung memasang pose keterkejutan diwajahnya sebelum bergumam.

"Oh, ya Tuhan aku belum memperkenalkan diri ya, aku adalah pemilik tempat kost ini selamat datang pria tampan dan semoga kalian terpesona dengan kecantikan ku," kata Orochimaru sembari berputar-putar layaknya gasing yang mendapat banyak pelumas.

Naruto, Gaara, Kiba, dan Kyuubi hanya berdoa dalam hati 'jangan sampai itu terjadi kami masih normal dan suka wanita seksi berdada wow'.

"Yu- huuuuuu baiklah dari pada banyak cincong, ayo cepat bawa barang-barang kalian dan kita akan segera menuju kamar penuh cinta ," kata Orochimaru sembari melari-lari kecil meninggalkan keempat pemuda yang masih berdiri cemas dan membatin sedari tadi.

"Sempurna, baru datang sudah disambut oleh ratu ular bin banci bin baka bin tolol," kata Kyuubi sembari mendeath glare tak menentu. Ketiga pemuda yang lain hanya mengangguk setuju mendengar penuturan Kyuubi tersebut.

"Pemuda-pemuda tampan ikutilah langkah Lady Orochi ini," kata Orochimaru sembari mengedip-ngedipkan matanya bak seorang yang tengah mengidap penyakit cacingan angkut.

"Hah…" hela nafas berat terdengar dari telinga mereka sebelum berjalan mengikuti langkah sang ratu ular, peranakan baboon dan anaconda yang gagal tetas.

Nampaknya hari-hari berat akan segera dijalani oleh Namikaze bersaudara dan dua orang sahabatnya, dan dirasa akan segera dimulai pada hari ini.

**TBC**

Maaf kalau ceritanya aneh, tidak jelas, dan menyebalkan. Kami sudah berusaha membuat sebaik mungkin, tapi maklum sekarang kepala kami tengah dipenuhi dengan tugas yang semakin menumpuk layaknya gunung.

Kami bukan manusia yang sempurna, jadi kami selalu bersedia untuk menerima saran, masukkan, kritik, hinaan, cercaan, dan segalannya.

Tapi harus digaris bawahi jika ada yang ingin menghina sebutkan nama, jangan hanya berani menghina tapi tak berani menyebutkan nama. Karena kami sudah pernah melihat dan mengalami hal itu, tetapi buat kami sang flamer yang tidak mau menyebutkan nama hanyalah sekumpulan hal yang tidak penting.

Mau mereka mengeong, mengesot, meraung, menangis, menari, memasak, atau mati sekali pun kami akan tetap disini membuat fic Naruto untuk readers semua. Menghina itu mudah, tapi membuktikan itu susah. Jadi jangan menabuh genderang perang, jika bertarung di dalam ruang.

Dan untuk semua authors, kami hanya ingin mengucapkan jika kalian mendapatkan flamer kalian harus sabar dan jangan pernah terpancing emosi. Jika terpancing, kalian akan membuat falmer senang.

Kami selalu menunggu review dari teman-teman semua.

Buat teman-teman, yang menunggu cerita kami yang lain tapi belum di update mohon sabar. Karena kami sekarang sedang kucing-kucingan dengan Haha kami. Kalau sampai Haha tahu kami sedang buat cerita, bukannya belajar pastinya uang jajan akan terpotong dan semua fasilitas akan dicabut.

Akhir kata ditunggu...

R

E

V

I

E

W

N

Y

A


End file.
